Dangerouse Rehabilitation Program
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Anti-Fairies have been given a chance to be free. But the program has loads of twists and turnes that not all Anti-Fairies are comfortable with. Will they be able to be rehabilitated? Or could it be the end of there lives? Oh and guy's please, please review. I have to raise the rating because the parents by some of the children are abusive towards them.
1. Chapter 1: Dangerouse Rehabilitation

**Dangerous Rehabilitation program**

**Chapter one: The Plan**

* * *

Anti-Fairy world prison was one of the most gloomiest places for an Anti-Fairy. Well actually some found it quiet enjoyable to be locked up with there family and friends.

But for one Family that wasn't the case: Anti-Cosma family was probably the most gloomiest family ever.

Foop was sitting in his high chair chained to the wall and was in a time out set up by Anti-Wanda for not wanting to eat his porridge in the morning. Anti-Wanda was sitting on her bed upside down from the wall and Anti-Cosmo was busy writing a new escape plan.

"**Mother when can I get out of this chair? My 5 minuets are up already." Foop asked impatient.**

"**Eat your porridge Foop and then you can get out. That is a promise. Now will you be a good boy and eat up?" Anti-Wanda asked whiles grinning at her son.**

"**Mum. I am a bad boy. Not good dad." Foop explained and tried to get his father to pay attention to him.**

"**As much as I would like to help you Foop. Your mother and my darling wife is right. You need your daily amount of fibbers." Anti-Cosmo explained not looking up from his blue print's.**

"**Who is your wife?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.**

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes in his head and carried on writing out his plan. But so far it had so many loop hols it was just to, dangerous to set anything up.

Suddenly as he watched with Foop the morning news he had an idea. He wrote out the plan and sent it to every Anti-Fairy to agree to the terms and conditions apply in the plan. The list came back with everybody's name was on it and Foop and Anti-Wanda looked at Anti-Cosmo confused.

"**What is going on?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband confused.**

"**Oh I just had a wonderful escape plan. And with everybody agreeing it is destined to succeed." Anti-Cosmo explained whiles smiling wildly.**

Anti-Wanda and Foop looked confused. What is Anti-Cosmo planning? He set up his plan and explained it to them.

"**We will watch over some chosen godchildren, be good to them, don't cause any bad luck and when the fairy's have there guards down and no suspicion we will strike them hard and take over Fairy world." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

"**Good plan father. When?" Foop asked.**

"**We will have to bring it forward in the next Anti-Fairy meeting." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

"**Brilliant." Anti-Wanda grinned wickedly.**

Foop and Anti-Cosmo looked confused at Anti-Wanda as she suddenly forced another spoon full into Foops mouth. Foop reluctantly swallowed the brew.

* * *

The daily Anti-Fairy meeting was held and all the Anti-Fairy's flew to there seat and Anti-Cosmo sat last down. He grinned because he knew that this plan has no loopholes. And nobody would be able to resist it.

"**Welcome to our **932**/**265**/**692**/**165**/**593**/**573/975**/**337**/**246**/**296**th**** meeting Anti-Fairy's. Now all of our plans so far have brought nothing, but bad luck to us. Does anybody know the main cause?" Anti-Cosmo started the meeting off.**

Nobody dared to speak against Anti-Cosmo for knowing that they will get launched out of the room. One fairy did raise his hand and Anti-Cosmo smirked. He had expected one hand at least.

"**Yes Anti-Jordan?" Anti-Cosmo asked his distant uncle.**

"**Um… is it maybe… um… because…" Anti-Jordan didn't dare speak out of fear of being catapulted.**

"**Get to the main point Anti-Jordan. We haven't got all day." Anti-Cosmo asked getting impatient.**

"**Ok. Is it maybe because of the Fairy's?" Anti-Jordan asked directly the main point.**

Anti-Jordan buckled himself tight into his chair and closed his eyes ready for the fall,… but nothing came. Everybody looked back to Anti-Cosmo and saw that he was smirking.

"**Why yes Anti-Jordan. That is exactly the main reason. Does anybody ells know a reason?" Anti-Cosmo asked grinning wickedly.**

With a bit more courage Anti-Goldie raised her hand.

"**Yes Anti-Goldie?" Anti-Cosmo asked the young Anti-Fairy.**

"**Is it as well because of the God kids that they get to babysit everyday?" Anti-Goldie guessed.**

"**Bravo. Yes indeed. So has anybody got a plan of how we can stop them?" Anti-Cosmo asked.**

"**Maybe we could try and get our own Godchildren and with the 'wish whatever we want' policy take over Fairy world." Anti-Flora hammered the plan into the ground.**

"**Bravo. How exactly are we supposed to make them trust us and grant us Fairy-godchildren?" Anti-Cosmo asked knowing it stood hair small in detail in his master plan.**

By that stage nobody dared to speak at all. Anti-Cosmo wanted to send everybody threw the roof, but he knew that they all may be smart enough to come up with a plan without his help. And as a reward nobody is going threw the roof. Anti-Kristy dared to speak.

"**By allowing us a trial run?" Anti-Kirstin guessed.**

"**Finally. So this is the plan you so far have come up with,**

**1st: Ask for a Anti-fairy trial to babysit the fairy god children. 2nd: When we get the assigned kids grant them the wishes they want and making them happy. 3rd: When the Fairy's let down there guards we attack them and leave the Godchildren without a godparent and make them even more miserable." Anti-Cosmo explained the full plan in as little detail as needed.**

"**Brilliant father. But how exactly are we going to convince them?" Foop asked pointing one flaw out in the plan.**

"**With everybody's signatures on the list they have to allow us. I shall go tomorrow to the fairy court room and demand a trial run for all of us." Anti-Cosmo told his son.**

With that Anti-Cosmo lifted up the meeting and everybody flew home excited. Anti-Cosmo knew it was a brilliant plan… but will it really help them to gain their freedom? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well a cunning plan,… but I have got loads of loop hole for them to fill. Will they get the godchildren? Please review. I own nobody."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Fairy court**

**Quanktumspirit: "Will they get the godchildren? Well this chapter will answer it. Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

Anti-Cosmo had to be every year at the high fairy caught and listen to all the complaints that Jordan von Strangle could come up about how bad the Anti-Fairy's are and what mess the other fairy's could bring up. Anti-Cosmo has seen since the first day he sat in that chair that it was pointless for going every year up to the court. Up until today. He was going to be in a long argument against Jordan von Strangle about why Anti-Fairy's shall deserve a try out in becoming Godparents and how it could bring Jordan a bonus. Right now Jordan von Strangle was looking threw the daily talk which he had to talk about everything.

**"Ok guys. Meeting 25th since the existence of the Fairy, Pixie and Anti-Fairy talk about what shall happen in the next 2000 years. So has somebody come up with a problem and a salvation?" Jordan von Strangle asked.**

Anti-Cosmo raised his hand and Jordan von Strangle swallowed hard to listen to his distant cousin counterpart. Even though he had to admit he would prefer Anti-Cosmo as his distant cousin. But the way he ruled over the Anti-Fairy's made Jordan want to pounder him into the ground.

"**Yes Anti-Cosmo. What is going on in Anti-Fairy world?" Jordan asked the Anti-Fairy.**

Anti-Cosmo moved his chair to the back to look at the high judge who will pass on the idea and if it will be for filled. So he had to have very good arguments to win his case over.

"**Yes. At the mater of facts we Anti-Fairy's have come to a agreement which is contained in this file. Please note down our discussion as we have a request for you that could solve one of Jordan's problems." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

The high court man first quickly read threw the papers himself to see that he wasn't missing anything. So far so good, then he read precisely what was going on. Once he read it threw he nodded.

"**Wow. Well this will solve his problem Mr. Anti-Cosma. But who can guarantee that you guys will be friendly and a father and mother figure to the Godchildren?" The High court asked Anti-Cosmo.**

"**WHAT!" Jordan screamed.**

"**For your info Jordan von Strangle. Some of us Anti-Fairy's have agreed to go on a patrol as replacement Godparents. That way you can keep an even sharper eye on us. Shall any of us step the least out of line we all have agreed that you may imprison us again in Anti-Fairy world." Anti-Cosmo explained in short words Jordan the plan.**

"**Well… that is a good idea. But who says that you will stay with the godchildren and not run of the minuet our backs are turned?" Jordan asked hopping to win the case for him.**

"**Easy. Do you still have those electric handcuffs?" Anti-Cosmo asked.**

"**Sure thing." Jordan replied.**

Jordan poofed a pair up. They were silver with small golden balls. Once Jordan let out a small child scream they jerked to life and electrocuted his small finger. It hurt a bit, but Jordan was strong enough that it only felt like somebody was stroking his finger.

"**You can give each one of us who are going to be the Godparents one of the bracelets and if we ever step out of line we will suffer the consequences. If we all step out of line to many timey you may arrest us all and send us back to Anti-Fairy world." Anti-Cosmo summoned it up.**

"**And give you all tiny maggots a massive torture? Excellent idea Anti-Cosmo. Well everybody vote over if they shall have the chance." Jordan told them.**

The votes were cast and the Anti-Fairy's were allowed. A new rule came into the rule book.

_Rule: All the free willing Anti-Fairy's may have the chance of becoming Anti-Fairy Godparents. The ones who don't want to may stay in Anti-Fairy world. The fairies may not interfere with the Anti-Fairy's god parenting careers._

"**And since that is that the meeting is finished. See you at the meeting point Anti-Cosmo." Jordan instructed him.**

"**Ok. Thank you everybody. Until the next time." Anti-Cosmo told them.**

The court lifted itself up starting with the high judges then came the high fairy's and last Jordan made sure all of the Anti-Fairy's were back in Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

"**I must say thank you Jordan for giving us a chance." Anti-Cosmo told Jordan with a smile on his lips.**

Jordan has had enough and slammed Anti-Cosmo into the wall with his massive wand and his wand glowed dangerously a red colour.

"**Ok Anti-Cosmo. Enough fooling around. What are you blighters up to? Tell me or I will turn you into a pile of crushed Anti-Fairy dust." Jordan threatened Anti-Cosmo.**

"**Like… I have told you… we all want to change… we want to become god for once and for once not having a oversized bruit tell us how to lead our lives. Please Jordan… we want to live." Anti-Cosmo explained in a weak voice.**

Anti-Cosmo broke down in a waterfall of sadness. He just couldn't hold it out any more. But inside of him he was grinning. He could win Jordan over to his side and make him believe every word he was saying. Slowly Jordan let down his wand and glared at Anti-Cosmo. He was not sure if it was still a good idea. But he has to give the Anti-Fairy's the chance.

"**Ok. Get everybody who wants to be a Anti-Fairy Godparent over here. I will give each free willing one in pairs of 2 a Godchild. Respect them as you would your own flesh and blood and follow the Fairy rules precisely. Understood." Jordan instructed Anti-Cosmo.**

"**Really?... You really mean it Jordan? 100%?" Anti-Cosmo asked excited.**

"**(Bitterly) Yes Anti-Cosmo. But if only one of you brutes step out of line you all will pay for it." Jordan threatened Anti-Cosmo.**

"**You have all the Anti-Fairy's words on it Sir. I am back in a jiffy." Anti-Cosmo told him.**

"**Wait… where are you going?" Jordan asked Anti-Cosmo confused.**

"**Back to Anti-Fairy world to get all the Anti-Fairy's who want to be a fairy godparent over here. Then you can team us up with a miserable child, we will go to the kid and cheer them up by filling all the wishes they have. Understood now." Anti-Cosmo explained quickly.**

"**Ok. But be back with the lot by 11 P.M." Jordan ordered Anti-Cosmo.**

Anti-Cosmo checked his watch and it was just 6 P.M.

"**Well I best get a move on. See you at 11 P.M sir." Anti-Cosmo told Jordan.**

Anti-Cosmo saluted Jordan and flew of to Anti-Fairy world to tell everybody the good news. Jordan just cringed at Anti-Cosmo respecting him over his head. He was getting sick to tired to death of it.

"**Maybe this will be a advantage to us." Jordan thought out his own plan now.**

Jordan grinned as his plan unfolded inside his head.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. The Anti-Fairy's have now the right to be godparents. But will it pay of as they hoped to? Please review. Written date: Wednesday 12th December 2012."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three The first meeting with their Godchildren**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Tuesday 23rd July**__** 2013."**_

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was so excited that he called an emergency Anti-Fairy meeting with all the Anti-Fairies, everybody looked confused as he chased everybody into the office where the meetings were always held, half of the Anti-Fairies were still asleep, because it was just past midnight after Anti-Cosmo returned from the Fairy, Anti-Fairy and Pixy meeting. The Anti-Fairies looked at Anti-Cosmo a bit mad as they waited for his plan to unfold.

"**We have come to an agreement, the chosen Anti-Fairy's for the Rehabilitation program are listed on the list in front of you, we all have to pack our bags because we will be meeting Jordan von Strangle in less then an hour at the Anti-Fairy world door, we will be brought to our chosen Godchildren and have to look out for them as if they were our own flesh and blood. Everything understood so far?" Anti-Cosmo asked them.**

All the Anti-Fairy's nodded, then they focused on the list, but stupidly because most of the Anti-Fairies couldn't read Anti-Cosmos hand writing he had to read to them out who were the chosen ones.

"**Ok, Me, Anti-Wanda and Foop will be overlooking child number 01, Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Blonda will be overlooking child number 02, Anti-Jordan and Anti-Tooth Fairy will be overlooking child number 03, Anti-Flora and Anti-Timothy will be overlooking child number 04. I haven't been given the conditions why these 4 children were selected just jet, only that they are the most miserable children in the howl wide world, no Fairy to this day managed to make any of these 4 children smile, laugh or even feel loved again, so it is our turn to try and brighten there day's up, everything understood?" Anti-Cosmo explained it to them.**

"**Yes, Anti-Cosmo." Everybody said.**

"**IT'S ANTI-TIMMY, ANTI-COSMO! For 20 years I have been telling you that. I hate my full name." Anti-Timmy shriek.**

All the Anti-Fairies and Fairies tuned out, it was an old habit that Anti-Cosmo has developed in calling Anti-Timmy, Anti-Timothy, it was his first original name, but everybody developed in calling him Anti-Timmy now, since hat was the way everybody calls Timmy his goody-two shooed counterpart. All except for Anti-Cosmo, everybody ignored him as they went and packed their bags, as they had everything they flew to the door that separated Anti-Fairy world and Fairy world, waiting for Jordan to bring them to there godchildren.

* * *

Jordan was still sitting at this moment in his office flicking threw the billions of files which children brought the most misery upon any God fairy he has sent to them, yes there were at least 2 girls and 2 boy's that had such miserable lives they were placed in a red file and printed of red paper with black spiders ink writing. So the Anti-Fairies will have a lot of hard challenges bringing these 4 miserable children back to the state of happy.

The first child was called Sabrina, a 5 year old girl, she had lovely black short hair, pail white skin and blue eyes as deep as the ocean, her problems she faced during her baby hood and now early child hood was that she was a un-wanted child by her two drunken parent's, they used her as an everyday punching bag and left her to fend for herself, the poor girl had barely any friend's.

What made Jordan's eyebrow rise is that the child had a dark past and that the past of her birth seemed mysteriously only half full, as well she was being plagued by nightmares about a chained up girl, about her age.

The second child lived on the streets since she was 3 years old, both her parents so say's the file were killed by a rage of dog's that belonged to Mark Demadom and because she didn't have any relatives to take her in she was living on the streets. Now she was 6 years old and with a small job at a factory she was paying her way into school. Her name is Diana.

The third one was a boy, his name is Felix, with red hair, he was 7 years old, the child had the huge problem of communication, because his speaking tube which helps any normal human speak was forced to be taken out, so that his heart who was missing a tube to pump the blood around his stream, so his parents had to agree to have their child mute for the rest of his live, they all had to learn how to communicate with sign language, which works quiet well at times, but once he goes out into the open world it was a stress pure that nobody was willing to understand what he was saying.

The fourth and last child was a boy called Ralph, he has white hair, was 6 years old and to Jordan's surprise was right now sitting in jail because he steals for a living, he has been living on the streets since he was born, both of his parents just threw him into the gutter hoping he would die. So a female badger found him, raised him and as he reached the age of 3 she abandoned him as well. And the only way he learned how to live was to steal his food from stores, as he saw other people wearing clothes he stole for himself a pair of old jeans and an t-shirt as well as a pink jacket to keep the rain of his head.

"**So these children are the most miserable ones out there… Anti-Cosmo better have trained him well up if he and the other chosen Anti-Fairies ever want their freedom back. Oh, I have to get to the meeting ASAP." Jordan said.**

He raised his wand and slammed it into the ground to get to the Anti-Fairies who were waiting at the outskirts of Anti-Fairy world to Fairy world getting to earth.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo has explained to the Anti-Fairies what was going to happen in a few hours to them, they all went threw the Fairy rule book and memorised every rule there was, quite a few made Anti-Cosmo chuckle, how the only Godchild who has broken almost all of the rules or changed them was Timmy Turner. All the other Godchildren who had fairies as there Godparents seemed to hold the rules as good as they could. As the last rule sank into his mind the Anti-Fairies all heard an explosion again. Jordan stood there with a normal mad expression on his face, Anti-Cosmo picked up his pocket watch to check the time and saw that Jordan was at least 20 minutes late. He glared at him a bit mad and had to count to 100 till he put a lid on his temper.

"**I hope you have a good explanation Jordan why you are 20 minutes ate when you told me we should all be ready for 20 minutes before." Anti-Cosmo snapped.**

"**Shut up Anti-Cosmo. I had to check threw billions and billions of children to see which children were the most miserable that not even you guys could cheer up, and I found 4 children that will surely drive all of you around the bend before you can even say: (Godchildren). So I will bring all of you to your children now, I made sure that all of the children go to Timmy Turners class so that you guys can be in a comfortable environment. He and his Godparents will be keeping an eye on you all to see that you don't do anything that could endanger the world. Am I understood?" Jordan asked the Anti-Fairies.**

"**Yes Jordan von Strangle." Everybody replied in a chorus.**

Jordan nodded, poofed around everybody's neck a golden necklace with each of their names on it. This made the Anti-Fairies a bit confused.

"**All of you Anti-Fairies have to come to every Fairy meeting which will be held soon, these bands allow you to get to the meeting room without landing you in Anti-Fairy world jail. As well they all have a chip in with your names, birthdates, your chosen Godchild and if you are stepping the least out of line, if you all step out too much I have the right to lock you scrawny little buggers back in jail, also you have to form a sort of bond with your child before you are permitted to grant wishes. Am I understood?" Jordan asked the Anti-Fairies.**

Everybody nodded; Jordan looked on his earth time watch and saw it was right now 8 PM so 20 o'clock, evening and all the children that would get the Godparents are in their rooms on their own. So the Anti-Godparent's won't be discovered in the next hour or so how long the introductions would take.

* * *

The first stop was to a small dirty house, it had a child there that looked like a raged doll. Jordan nocked on the door and the young girl walked up to the door, as she saw the larger man she just sighed, let him inside, before getting a rod, handing it to him, pulled her shirt back and leaned over her bed with tears already falling out of her eyes, Jordan looked confused and shocked, he got rid of the stick and sat the child down on the bed. The young girl looked at him confused.

"**Um… aren't you the evil death beater that my parents sent me to be killed by him?" The young girl asked him confused.**

"**No Miss, my name is Jordan von Strangle, supreme Fairy, I have seen how bad your parents are treating you so I am giving you temporary Godparents to look out for you, you are getting those three, the Anti-Fairy that looks like an ogre, the young Anti-Fairy which looks like a cereal box and the other Anti-Fairy which looks like the prime minister of Great Britain, the woman is named Anti-Wanda, the cereal box is named Foop actually he should be called Anti-Poof, but Anti-Cosmo didn't like that name, so he is stuck with that one and the man is Anti-Cosmo, supreme Anti-Fairy of all the Anti-Fairy's. They will be here to protect you and for fill you any wish you have. Is that ok with you?" Jordan asked her.**

The young girl yawned, but nodded, Foop, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo could see that there introduction to the child will have to be tomorrow she was so tired, so Anti-Cosmo first mended her wounds carefully and then Anti-Wanda tucked her in her PJ's. put her carefully into bed before turning themselves into goldfish in a small tank next to her bed. Jordan saw they were already forming a bond with them, Foop just glared at Jordan and ordered him to leave them time to bond in the morning. Jordan nodded and left the child with the Anti-Fairies.

* * *

The second one was to a dirty street part, Jordan looked around, as he saw a young girl with golden dirty hair close to the guttering trying to keep warm with a small pile of fire wood. She looked up and saw Jordan von Strangle.

"**Yes, sir? Do you want to take advantage of me to?" She asked sad, tears started to fall.**

To Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Blondas shock the girl started stripping down, Jordan quickly poofed some new close onto her a bit embarrassed.

"**No, no not at all, I may be the strongest Fairy that has ever existed, but I don't take advantage of innocent and helpless people, I'm here to give you temporary Fairy Godparent's they are here to grant you every wish, Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Blonda are going to help you now Miss." Jordan said, quickly he poofed himself with his next Anti-Fairies to the next Godchild.**

"**Really cool, but it is late, we have to go to bed now, oh my name is actually Diana, sorry that I can't offer you much, good night." Diana said.**

Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Blonda nodded, turned themselves into two small black spiders, spun above there godchild a bed and then went to bed watching over there chosen poor godchild.

* * *

The next home looked really welcoming, a young boy sat on a bed and was reading a book, Jordan poofed in and looked around confused, why would his help meter send him here, the child looked well fed and loved by both of his loving parents that were sitting downstairs.

"**um, hello are you Felix?" Jordan asked the child.**

Felix looked up and nodded, waiting for Jordan to do something, but as he saw nothing happen he looked back down at his book.

"**Felix, these are your temporary Godparents, Anti-Jordan and Anti-Tooth Fairy, is that ok?" Jordan asked the kid.**

But again, Felix didn't speak once. He just looked up beamingly happy and then started doing sign language.

"**Ok, welcome to my mute world Anti-Jordan and Anti-Tooth Fairy, may I offer you guy's something to eat?" Anti-Jordan translated asap.**

"**That is very kind of you Felix, but no, we will just look over you for now. Ok?" Anti-Tooth Fairy said.**

Felix nodded, then he went to bed as well, Anti-Jordan and Anti-Tooth Fairy turned themselves into parrots and flew into a basket that hung from his old celling. Then they too fell asleep.

* * *

The last place Jordan had to visit was the human jail, Jordan, Anti-Flora and Anti-Timmy looked around confused, who was here that needed there help? In a cell sat a boy with pure white hair and beating lashes in front of his chest, as well as chains. He just looked up before falling unconscious.

"**Oh my god, is the child ok?" Anti-Timmy asked him worried.**

"**You are his godparents now, so you have to look after him now, good day. I don't want to miss my most favourite TV program. All my biceps. So have a nice life Anti-Fairy Godparents." Jordan said.**

And with that Jordan exploded himself back home onto his couch and watched the fairy TV program that he could find. Sadly he couldn't watch the Anti-Fairies for they were being guarded by the Fairy counterpart's, and Anti-Jordan was watched by his wife the Tooth fairy.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Wow what a miserable world for the Godchildren. Please review. I own nobody except the children and the way they are treated."**_


End file.
